


quickies

by someao3_user



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Momota Kaito, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, He has some confidence, Kinda, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: shuichi's S/O wants attention.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Series: tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118
Kudos: 88





	quickies

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Shuichi x reader when she wants to do a quickie before his training with kaito?

"I need to go training soon.." "Stayy... pleease? Just this once? I'm sleepy..."

Your boyfriend, Shuichi, has been out training with his friend Kaito every night now. You always go to sleep before then, and never get to cuddle with him anymore.. you were kinda jealous.

"..Fine. Only because it isn't exactly.. time yet.. and you're.. c-cute.." "Wooo~"

You two laid down together, well, it was more like.. Shuichi laying down, and you laying on his entire body.

He looks kinda annoyed.. but smiled at how cute you look, you, of course, returning the smile.

Then.. you got a little idea.

Sitting up, you were now directly on his pelvis area, earning an eyebrow lift from the other.

"Say.. you look quite tense, Shu-shu.. I think I know a way to help out with that."

"You don't mean-" "Mmmhm.."

Despite his shocked look, he didn't seem to complain.. hell, he put his hands on your hips.

"..O-Okay just- make it quick.."

You lifted your hips to get rid of your bottoms, Shuichi's hands dropping to get rid of his' as well.

Slowly, you scooted closer, you panties discarded on the floor now, and Shuichi taking his semi-hard cock out of his pants.

"Shu-Shuu~" You giggle, slipping in two fingers into your hole.. it made you flinch. You weren't that wet yet.

"Be careful on yourself..." He sighs, you weren't a virgin, but you weren't used to the stretch of two immediate fingers. You only had sex once.. and that was with Shuichi just a few nights ago.

"H-Here.." Shyly, he tapped your hand to make you retract your fingers, so he could lift his head to lightly suck on your clit.

"O-Oooh god~" You giggle, watching as your boyfriends' cheeks lighten.

He eagerly lapped at the swollen bud, slipping one finger inside of you, and smiling when he felt that you were wet enough.

Shuichi's eyes were darting around, before letting out a sigh. _I really wish there was a clock around here somewhere..._

At this point, his cock was fully erect, and twitching by the time you lined him up with your slit.

"Shu-shu~ Pay attention to me, love. I'm sure these walls are soundproof.. why would Monokuma not make them that way? I'm sure he'd love a murder to happen in here..." "C-Can you please not talk about murder and Monokuma w-while we're about toOooO-"

You slammed down completely onto him, it stung, of course. It made your hips twitch and eyes well up.

"B-Baby.. d-don't do that.. you'll hurt yourself..." He brought his hand up to your cheek, carefully wiping your tears. "S-Sorry.. sorry..."

After a few, slow minutes, you finally started to bounce, immediately erupting a groan out of the man.

His hands went back to your hips, watching his cock disappear inside of you with every slam back down.

_God I wish I had a phone right now..._

Shuichi's thumb carefully went down to your clit, rubbing it in slow circles, taking in your moans.

Your moans.. were one of the many things he loves about you, especially sex wise. Knowing, that you _genuinely_ are feeling good because of him...

"Mmmhh..." He gripped your waist and flipped you he was on top of you, slamming into your heat.

"MMmmHaaha!" You moan out, your right (or left) hand going down to play with your clit yourself.

"G-Good girl.. loosen around me.. good.. good g-girl.."

Despite how much of a flirt he's being.. you can tell he's embarrassed.

"S-Shit-!" Shuichi pulled out, stroking himself quickly, cumming all on your inner thighs, yourself reaching your release as well.

_..Ding dong! Ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

"Crap.. I-I'm sorry baby I need-" "I know, it's okay love.. I'll be here when you're done." You giggle.

He gives you one last apologetic look before tucking himself back into the slit of his boxers and zipping his pants up, giving you one last kiss as an 'I love you' before leaving the room.

You could hear their conversation outside...

"Hey bro! Are you ready for training?" "Y-Yeah... sorry I didn't answer as soon as I normally do.." "Nahh it's fine. You were gettin' it pretty good in there, huh?" "W-What??"

You couldn't look Kaito in the eyes next morning.


End file.
